disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bop to the Top
"Bop to the Top" is the 7th song from High School Musical and the 7th song on the movie soundtrack. It is also the song that Sharpay and Ryan sing for their callbacks. The song is about being on top and pushing everyone that gets in the way. This relates to Sharpay and Ryan because they have to be #1, nothing less. They also will not let anything or anyone get in their ways like Troy and Gabriella. It is one of the bonus songs from the fourth movie in the High School Musical series' Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. Lyrics Ryan: Mucho gusto Sharpay: Ay que fabulosa Rrrr, ay, ay ay! Ryan: Arriba! Sharpay: Quieres bailar? Ryan: Mirame Sharpay: I believe in dreamin' Shootin' for the stars Ryan: Baby to be number one You've got to raise the bar Sharpay: Kickin' and a-scratchin' Grindin' out my best Ryan: Anything it takes To climb the ladder of success Ryan and Sharpay: Work our tails off every day Gotta bump the competition Blow them all away Ryan: Caliente! Sharpay: Suave! Yeah we’re gonna Ryan and Sharpay: Bop, bop, bop Bop to the top! Ryan: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm Ryan and Sharpay: Jump and hop pop ‘til we drop! Sharpay: And start again Ryan and Sharpay: Zip zap zop Pop like a mop! Ryan: Scoot around the corner Ryan and Sharpay: Move it to the groove 'Til the music stops Do the bop bop, bop to the top Don't ever stop Bop to the top Gimmie, gimmie Shimmy shimmy Shake some booty and turn around Flash a smile in their direction Sharpay: Show some muscle Ryan: Do the hustle! Sharpay: Yeah, we're gonna Ryan and Sharpay: Bop, bop, bop Bop to the top! Ryan: Wipe away your inhibitions Ryan and Sharpay: Stump, stump, stump do the rump! Sharpay: And strut your stuff! Ryan and Sharpay: Bop, bop, bop Straight to the top Going for the glory! We'll keep stepping up And we just won't... Ryan: Stop... Sharpay: Stop... Ryan and Sharpay: 'Til we reach the top! Bop to the top! Other appearances ''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody In the Disney Channel sitcom ''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, in the episode "Lip Synchin' in the Rain", Zack and Cody's school has a theater show, with the movie being called High School Musical. During rehearsal, London practices the song "Bop to the Top" with Antonio, but both her singing and dancing are terrible, and her teacher Mr. Blaine advises her to take lessons. ''Studio DC: Almost Live In the Disney Channel special ''Studio DC: Almost Live featuring the Muppets, Ashley sang "Bop to the Top" with Kermit the Frog, but the performance was interrupted by a jealous Miss Piggy. Videos Bop to the Top - Brenda Song ft Ashley Tisdale (From The Suite life of Zack and Cody - Season3) Ashley Tisdale - Studio DC Almost Live! (Bop To The Top) Category:Songs Category:High School Musical songs